A messaging system allows users of the messaging system to exchange (instant) messages with other users of the messaging system in an instant messaging communication session. In order to use the messaging system, each user operates a user device with an instance of a messaging application (app) executed on that device. The messages are primarily text-based, but can also comprise rich content such as images, videos, documents, audio etc. In an example, this is referred to as instant messaging. The messaging takes place in real time, in that there is typically only a short delay (e.g. about two seconds or less) between a user sending a message and it being received by its intended recipient(s). The messages are transmitted and received between users via a network, for example a packet-based network such as the Internet, in the instant messaging communication session.
To provide a richer communication experience, the users may also be able to exchange “actions” within an instant messaging communication session, such as jobs, polls and surveys. One user generates an action, which the other users respond to, for example by providing information about a job (task), answering survey questions, or voting in a poll.